


Amherffaith

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Christianity, Forgiveness, God - Freeform, Jesus - Freeform, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: I am shy, but I want people to know the truth.
Kudos: 2





	Amherffaith

How do I even begin with such a perfect subject? 

How do I describe your glory and aboundness oh Lord? 

For you have given us mercy and grace, yet people still reject your ever holy name. 

While we remember the perpetrators, you remember the victim and the ever faithful are written down forever in the book of life. 

We are sinful, the opposite of everything you are, oh mighty Jehovah! 

But yet you still look upon us with everlasting love and care, and some still ignore your holy name! 

Even worse than deny it, some shall mock us and think we are insane, but I know you Lord, I know you shall make it up when death shalt take my earthly body away and your son, whom shed his body and blood for us.

For your son, he was the most loving and perfect man, yet they killed him without hesitation. 

I believe he just loved the world too much. 

Yet we sinned against you, oh Lord! 

I cannot deny my eyes and hands have been lustful and even my mouth has said the most utter disgusting things. 

You gave us a perfect world and we, being ignorant and sinful, tried to make it better. 

You said not to forget you and gave us everything we ever wanted and needed, yet we forget you time and time again. 

Your name is so great, even we are not to speakth of it. 

For there has never been a promise you did not keep. 

Oh Lord, in this year, and all years where we as people live out our miserable lives of sin and grotesqueness, please forgive us, and cometh into the hearts of those who despise you or do not even know you. 

Thank you Lord, oh thank you! 

Amen. 


End file.
